fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Larum
Lalum (ララム Raramu, Lalam in some of the fan translations) is a Dancer from Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. She makes a brief cameo appearance in chapter 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. In-Game In Binding Blade at a certain chapter (where you recruit Fir and Sin) there are two houses. If you save the one on the left or neither houses, you recruit Lalum as a Dancer. Should you save the house on the right, then you get her to tell your Auguries and Elphin takes her place as a Bard. Lalum is a member of the resistance forces against the Etruria government and is the adoptive daughter of Etruria's own Great General, Douglas. Personality Lalum is a particularly boisterous and loud person. She tends to act very childish at times and scream and yell at inopportune times. She also has a huge crush on Roy, which she states on a regular basis. She also doesn't take much consideration into what she says or does. In her Support Conversations with Garret and Geese, she, upon first seeing one of them, yells "Eeeeeek! A Bandit!" or "Eeeeeek! A Pirate!" to the respective characters. Lalum also often seems to be somewhat detached from reality. She often daydreams out loud or acts out something she wishes would happen. In her Level-B Support Conversation with Geese, she acts out a fantasy she has of Roy rescuing her from 'the pirate' (Geese), pretending to be both Roy and herself and talks to herself, eventually prompting Geese to leave. The only two people that tend to take Lalum seriously are Douglas, her adoptive father, and Ogier, who is generally respectful to everyone. Lalum tends to try to impress her father and also tends to tease Ogier (she accused him twice of being perverted). Both humor the actions in their own way. Lalum also has an interest in cooking that is revealed in a couple of her Support Conversations. She is also apparently a very bad cook (which her cooking was so bad that Ekhidna stated that she would not call it "food"). The only two people who ever ate her cooking without complaint were Elphin and her father Douglas. However, Elphin is expected to have said nothing out of kindness. Her adoptive father Douglas is the only person who seems to enjoy her cooking, although many speculate he simply suffers through it for her benefit. However, he never complains and only ever has had praise for Lalam's cooking. Ekhidna, on the other hand, seems to be the only character criticize Lalum's cooking directly in front of her (even sarcastically asked when Roy's "funeral" starts after Lalum had Roy to try her cooking). Stats Base Stats | Dancer | Thunder |1 |14 |1 |2 |11 |9 |2 |4 |4 |5 | - | Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |70% |10% |5% |70% |80% |20% |30% |} Supports *Geese *Garret *Roy *Douglas *Ogier *Ekhidna *Perceval Overview Lalum, being a dancer, can dodge quite well and makes up for not being able to attack. Her defense and resistance are not good but could be worse. Her ability to refresh other units proves very helpful for those with poor mobility or allowing an extra attack if needed. More or less, she is useful, but keep your eyes open, because enemy units will target her in an instant. To further improve her dodging skill, she should have at least a B support with Roy or any other character that can support her, as all of them can help her out a little bit. Quotes Possible Endings Lalum - Cheerful Dancer (陽気な踊り子 Yōkina odoriko) *Lalum continued to travel around the world as a wandering dancer. Her energetic and cheerful dancing struck the hearts of many, and her style has been passed on through many generations to this day. Lalum (paired with Roy) *Lalum accompanied Roy to Pherae, where they married. Many voiced their discontent at bringing in a woman of unknown origins into the family, but Lalum's perseverance and unbending will earned her respect. She then proceeded to live happily with Roy. Gallery File:LalumFE6.png|Lalum's portrait in Binding Blade. File:Lalum portrait.jpg|Lalum's smiling portrait in Binding Blade. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters